Jak
"I'm through with saving the world" Jak is the main protagonist of the Jak & Daxter series. He is the main character of all 5 games excluding the game Daxter (game), although he does make cameos in that game. Jak doesn't speak at all in the first game, for later games however made a controversial decision and gave him a voice. Biography When he was 9, he fell into a nest of wumpbees, as it's noticed in Jak II when Jak says, 'Oh, and trust me on this. Stay away from any wumpbee nests on your ninth birthday, okay?'. Early History It's revealed in the end of Jak II that Jak was actually born in the future. To keep the timeline correct, Jak & friends had to send the younger version of himself & The Shadow, back to Sandover Village so that Samos could raise Jak safe from harm until his adventures led him into the future. Also in Jak 3 it's revealed not only that Damas is Jak's father, but that Jak is Mar or maybe a descendant. Meaning he traveled through time to basically set up all of his adventures. As a young 3 year-old boy living in Sandover Village, Jak could often be found hanging out with his best friend Daxter. Usually they would be caught doing dangerous things that their guardian, Samos the Green Sage, forbid them from doing. ]] Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy In Jak & Daxter: TPL, Jak (who was then 15) & Daxter were in Ollie's speed boat sailing to Misty Island, a place Samos warned them to avoid. Once they arrived, they discovered an army of Lurkers taking orders from a mysterious man & woman. One of the Lurkers noticed Jak & Daxter's presence as they moved on. They continued wandering until they came upon a vat of Dark Eco, where they located a Red Eco artifact. The aforementioned Lurker approaches, picking a fight with them. Jak threw the Red Eco artifact at the Lurker, but the explosion threw him backward, causing him to knock Daxter into the Dark Eco where instead of being killed, he transforms into an ottsel. Upon arriving at Samos' hut, he tells them to seek out a sage named Gol Acheron in order to change Daxter back to his human form. Samos would teleport them to his site, but strangely the other sages had their teleporters deactivated. With the aid of Samos & his daughter Keira Hagai, Jak & Daxter set out on a journey across the island in search of Gol. First Jak & Daxter practice at Geyser Rock & Jak learns how to channel Green Eco & Blue Eco. When Jak & Daxter return Keira & Samos tells them to look for Power Cells to power Keira's A-Grav Zoomer to get past Fire Canyon to Rock Village where the Blue Sage lives. Jak & Daxter do missions in Sandover Village, Misty Island, Forbidden Jungle, & Sentinel Beach for people like Ollie, Tweedledove Perch, Explorer, Sculptor, Mayor Manac, & Farmer Zeb. In Sentinel Beach Jak & Daxter meet the Flut-Flut & in the Forbidden Jungle they battle the Dark Eco Plant & also learn how to channel Red Eco on Misty Island. Eventually they get enough Power Cells to power the Zoomer. Jak & Daxter flew through Fire Canyon & opened the warp gate at the Blue Sage's hut in Rock Village. Keira & Samos come to the hut & learn that the Blue Sage is gone & Klaww, a massive rock giant, is attacking the village. Keira needed Jak's help to find more Power Cells to work the Blue Eco Rock Lifter to get to the Mountain Pass. Like in the Village, Jak & Daxter do missions in Boggy Swamp, Lost Precursor City, & Precursor Basin for the Warrior, Boggy Billy, Gambler, & Geologist. Jak also learns how to channel Yellow Eco. Jak & Daxter get to the Mountain Pass & battle Klaww. After defeating Klaww, Jak & Daxter continue through the Mountain Pass to the Volcanic Crater. Upon arriving to the Red Sage's hut, Gol Acheron presents himself along with his sister Maia & their twisted plans of reshaping the world with Dark Eco. As it turned out, Gol & Maia were the very same people who were commanding the Lurkers on Misty Island. Gol & Maia kidnapped the Blue & Red Sages. After Gol & Maia return to their lair, Jak & Daxter continue finding Power Cells to power the Zoomer to pass the Lava Tube. Jak helps Willard & Gordy & finds Power Cells in Snowy Mountain & Spider Cave. After, he enters the Lava Tube which leads to Gol & Maia's Citadel. Shortly after arriving at the Citadel, Keira tells them that Samos has been kidnapped by Gol & Maia. Lurker armies were also growing across the land. Jak & Daxter then set out to Gol & Maia's Citadel to free the four abducted Sages. After they succeed, the Sages use their power to deactivate the barrier surrounding an ancient Precursor Robot, which Gol & Maia intended to use to open the Dark Eco Silo. Jak managed to destroy the robot with the aid of White Eco, & Gol & Maia were imprisoned within the silo, presumably destroyed. An important, running joke later in the series, is that Jak is never actually seen kissing anyone; at the end of the game, he & Keira attempt to kiss, but are interrupted by Daxter. It was then that Jak opened an ancient Precursor door with the aid of 100 Power Cells that would reveal a large door with a mysterious white light inside. Jak II Right after the events of Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak II starts off with Jak, Daxter, Keira & Samos the Sage find out that the Rift Rider interacted with a Precursor Ring. When they open it, both the Rift Rider & the passengers are transported 300 years into the future, to a dystopia, (as learned later in the game) called Haven City. Jak was immediately arrested by the Krimzon Guards & experimented on with Dark Eco for 2 years (making Jak 17) by Baron Praxis, Haven City's tyrant. This gave him the ability to morph into a darker, more powerful version of himself, which never directly referred to, however outside the game this form is known as Dark Jak. The experiment also resulted in him no longer being a mute. It could be arguable however, that Jak was not mute in TPL, as he can be seen several times opening his mouth as to speak, upon which he was usually interrupted by Daxter, and he would be seen shaking his head afterwards(On the other hand he could of been a mute because when daxter was talking to jak about torn he said "Hey, maybe this guys a mute, just like you used to be") . He also seemed to gain a thirst for vengeance (evident by his first words, which were "I'm gonna kill Praxis")& compared to his younger self from the first game he has become much more serious in terms of personality. Daxter found Jak in the KG Fortress & freed him. The duo were reunited & escaped the Fortress out into the city streets. Jak ended up in the Slums where he met Kor & the last heir to the throne of Haven City (the Kid). Jak fought more Guards to defend them & realized they were on the hunt for him, so he had to keep a low profile. Kor told them about the Underground & that they were looking to recruit skilled fighters like Jak. Jak & Daxter went to the Underground and found Torn and Tess. Torn gave Jak & Daxter a mission to go to Dead Town and steal the Baron's Banner. Jak succeeds the task & becomes a member of the Underground resistance. Jak, however, would be caught in a massive struggle to save the city from the Metal-Heads in his race for the Precursor Stone (said to contain the last Precursor of that time), as well as get himself involved with the ever important "Kid", a young boy constantly under the watch of the Underground, particularly old Kor, due to rumors that he may be the lost heir to the Haven City's throne as evidenced by the amulet around his neck. Jak later learned that he was the Kid's future self, having been sent into the past as a child to grow up safely away from Metal-Head Leader so that he could eventually defeat him. Therefore, he actually belonged in the time of Haven City. Jak then killed the leader, who turned out to be Kor, scattered the Metal-Heads and met the Precursor inside the Precursor Egg who balances the Dark Eco in Jak with Light Eco. He sent his child self as well as the Young Samos into the past in an effort to keep the timeline intact. As the heroes celebrate after defeating the Metal Head leader, Jak & Keira once again try to kiss only for Daxter to interrupt them although it was directed toward a very drunk Onin. Jak 3 Jak is now 18. One year after saving Haven City, it once again became embroiled in chaos as 3 different groups, the Krimzon Guard Death-Bots, the surviving Metal-Heads, & the Freedom League, fight for control of Haven City. The people of Haven City had grown distrustful of Jak & his Dark Powers. As rumors spread of Jak's affiliation with Krew & Kor, the populace targets him as the cause of its unrest. Even though his friends claim his innocence, Count Veger, head of the Haven City Council, under a former lieutenant of Baron Praxis, banishes him to the Wasteland. There he's found by Damas, who used to reign over Haven City as king, but was betrayed by Baron Praxis while Jak was a child, and banished him to the Wasteland where he founded Spargus City. Jak is forced to prove himself in the arena to see if he is capable of survival. During this time, Jak was given a mission to save the world from the Day Star, even though he resented the idea of being a hero again, upset over the people abandoning him. It was due to his heavy involvement, the return of Errol, & much more that forced him to save the world again. Along the way, he was given Light Eco powers, allowing him to become Light Jak, to help him defeat the creatures & he bonded closely with Damas. Sadly, Jak did not learn that the King was his father until after Damas was killed when the Ram Rod overturned & crushed him. Before Damas died, however, Jak learned his birth name was Mar, which either makes him the original Mar or, more likely, a descendent who was named after him. Much speculation and debate still occurs over this. Count Veger then appeared & told him, that he took him from Damas to experiment with his Eco powers, which angers Jak & Daxter. Jak then leaves to chase Count Veger deep inside the planet where he discovered the true nature of the Precursors: Ottsels. Despite appearance, their powers managed to help Jak defeat the Dark Maker Ship, & eventually, Jak destroyed Errol, saving the world. Jak X: Combat Racing One year after his previous adventure, (Jak is now 19) Jak & friends (Daxter, Keira, Torn, & Ashelin) are invited to the reading of Krew's will, who was blown up in previous years. In the past, Krew has had a daughter, Rayn, who now also arrives with her father's will. The team toasts, then watches a hologram of Krew's will. In that will Krew reveals that the wine they have just finished drinking was laced with poison. Krew claims that if they race in Kras City in a racing competition & win, they receive the antidote to the poison. It was Krew's dream to make the ultimate racing team & win the Kras City Grand Championship. The heroes reluctantly accept, having no other choice. After entering their first race they meet G.T. Blitz, a self-centered & arrogant Race Commentator. Pulled into the world of racing, Jak & his friends learn of a rival racing team named the Mizo Dream Team. As they get better, Mizo, a crime gang lord, loses more money to bets. Mercenary drivers pile up, as does Mizo's hatred for Jak & his team. On the way, they meet an infamous racer named Razer, who came out of retirement to race Jak. Also appearing are Sig, Kleiver, Samos, Pecker; who becomes a host on GT Blitz's show a little way through the game, & UR-86, a Krimzon Death-Bot with a reputation for killings on the racetracks. At the end of the game it is revealed that G.T. Blitz is Mizo in disguise as he steals the antidotes & races Jak in one last race in which he is killed in an explosion. Back in Kras City, after they have been cured by the antidote, more of Krew's will is heard & it reveals that not only was Rayn not poisoned, everything was merely an elaborate plot to overtake Mizo and take over Kras City for Krew's Crime Family, of which Rayn is now the leader. As Rayn drives away, she states over the phone to (presumably) her criminal underlings to spare Jak & his friends. The game ends with Jak & Keira finally kissing. Voices Jak's trademark in the first game is that he doesn't speak, although every time Jak jumps or spins he makes grunts or yells. Sometimes if the player gets hit, he will quickly say "Ouch." Though, it should be noted that Jak may not have been mute in the first game. There are several scenes in which Jak appears as if he is about to say something but is then interrupted either by Daxter, or by another character. In a controversial move by Naughty Dog, he speaks from Jak II onward. In a reference to this, just before Jak speaks for the first time in Jak II, Daxter pleads with him to "Say something! Just this once!". Throughout the rest of the series, Daxter makes occasional comments about Jak's previous silence, like his comment in Jak II: "Sorry about him, he's new to the whole conversation thing." In the original English version, he is voiced by Mike Erwin. In the French dub, he is voiced by Damien Boisseau. In the Japanese dub, he is voiced by Shotaro Morikubo. Other Appearances/Cameos * Jak appeared as an unlockable skin in Ratchet: Deadlocked. * Jak appeared in Everybody's Golf 4 as a character with Daxter as his caddy. * Jak & Daxter appear on posters in Clank's apartment and Allgon City in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando. * Jak is seen in Daxter in the back of a prison vehicle, over camera & at the end of the game. *It is unsure as of the moment whether or not this adverisement is officially made by Naughty Dog, but Jak also "sponsors" Levi Jeans in a CG render for Jak X; a shot at how much denim Jak wears in the fourth installment. Trivia * In Jak 3, if you walk up to the mirror that is cracked in The Naughty Ottsel, Jak's reflection will have Dark Jak horns. * At the end movie of Jak 3, Jak interupts Daxter and Tess durring their kiss rather than Daxter interupting Jak and Keira in a kiss. * In all of the Jak games (with the exception of Daxter) Jak has his signature shoulder plate, but it changes look in all 4 games. In addition, no matter what outfit he has on throughout the games, he is always seen wearing a pair of goggles and a backpack-like object (which also serves as the holster for the Morph Gun and Jet Board); however, while being experimented on by Baron Praxis, Jak is only seen wearing rags without the goggles or backpack, but strangely, Daxter has them with them when he gives Jak his new clothes after rescuing him. How Daxter received them is unknown. * Once in a while on Jak 2 you die several times, Daxter will say something to you, like in Jak & Daxter: the Precursor Legacy * Jak's goatee and hair gets greener in every game. *In Jak 2 ,when your in the Hip Hog go to the mirror you see Jak has Dark Jak horns on his reflection like in Jak 3, this only works when you crouch or move. *in Croatian, Jak means 'Strong' Jak's Girlfriends In the first two games of the Jak and Daxter series, Jak has a crush on Kiera. In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, they are shy about this possibly due to them still being young teenagers, but when they are finally about to kiss at the end of the game, Daxter interupts them. In Jak 2, their relationship becomes more strained due to Jak taking on a more aggresive personality because of his lust for revenge and Dark Eco treatments. However, in Jak 3, he ends up hooking up with Ashelin and ending the game with a kiss. Then once again, Kiera gets with Jak in the game Jak X and ends the game with him kissing Kiera leading people to believe that they are now dating. There was much uproar by Jak and Daxter fans when Jak ended up being with Ashelin in Jak 3. Some fans believe this is why Naughty Dog decided to make Jak be with Kiera again. But in Jak X Jak and Keira finally kissed, mainly because Daxter told them. Category: Characters